How It Should Have Ended
by I-Like-Pie-Too-Dean
Summary: Season 2 episode 9, Aliens in the Spaceship: ALTERNATIVE ENDING! When Brennan and Hodgins are kidnapped by the grave digger, she realises her feelings for a certain FBI agent ... Booth/Brennan B&B Alternative Scenario Ending!


**So this is my first ever BONES fanfic and it's based on my favourite episode EVER out of all of the series and the episode is Aliens in the Spaceship which is episode 9 in Season 2. This happens to be my favourite episode because i think it was the perfect set up for Booth and Bones to get together...for example the first time I ever watched it and they show they part when Booth is running towards the car which is buried beneath the ground, i just thought wow, how awsome would it be if he pulled her out and pashed her face off 3 ... Ok so I rewatched the episode recently and it just willed me to write it down...**

**So here it is! The alternative ending:D**

**Hopefully you'll all like it and I promise this won't be the last Bones fanfic from me either because I have quite a few oneshot bunnies jumping round my head right now...so they will be typed and posted whenever!**

**Read and Review Please!**

* * *

"How much extra time?" Hodgins asked Brennan as the two huddled together in the back seat of the car, the gaping hole between them providing them with a few breaths of air.

"A little. There are four extra tires, but we can't get them… Is there anything else?" Brennan replied as she felt her lungs inhale the little air which remained within the car.

Hodgins had done the same as the two sat there together, trapped in Brennan's car, buried god knows where in America with little to no hope of being found. This was only confirmed by the next statement which Hodgins let out with a breathless sigh.

"If the ransom was paid we'd be up by now. Why prolong the inevitable?"

"Booth will find us," Brennan said in a reassuring voice, trying to comfort her companion.

_I know he will... _Brennan thought mentally, trying to reassure herself now.

"You have a lot of faith in Booth," Hodgins said, a slight smile playing on his lips.

"No, faith is an irrational belief in something that's logically impossible. Overtime, I've seen what Booth can do, it's not faith." Brennan said, her usual intelligent demeanor kicking in, shielding her true feelings for her FBI partner.

"No offense, and I'm not saying this because you filleted me with a knife, but we are out of air. We don't know if our message got out, much less if anyone understood it and we're buried underground. What you have is faith baby," Hodgins said to Brennan who only smiled in return to the statement, "sorry, the baby thing is a reflex."

"We shouldn't talk right now," Brennan said as she leant heavily against the seat, "to conserve air."

The two sat there in silence, trying to make what little was left of air span for just a little longer.

Hodgins suddenly smiled and his eyes gleamed, indicating to Brennan that he had an idea.

"I need the camera batteries and the preservative powder from your kit," Hodgins said as Brennan climbed back over to the front seats, rummaging to find the said items.

"Soda, ash and lithium?" Brennan questioned as Hodgins nodded in reply, "You're going to make a carbon dioxide scrubber?"

"If you can perform surgery out of thin air, I can pull a little thin air out of thin air," Hodgins said as Brennan and he chuckled quietly.

~Jeffersonian Medico Legal Lab~

"Okay, Zach figured out what stun gun the grave digger uses and how it's modified," Cam said to the others who all stood on the platform in the Jeffersonian Institute, everyone looking grim, "thanks to Angela we know that the grave digger has a customize aluminum casing in the back of his vehicle."

"I got about 100 Agents working that angle. What does this mean?" Booth yelled as he slammed his fist against the monitor displaying the message which Brennan had sent him via a text, the numbers on the screen mutating as the hand slammed once more into the screen.

"Right here! What does that mean?" Booth yelled as the other all winced slightly as Booth inhaled deeply, trying to calm his anger.

_What have I done…_Booth thought as he raked his fingers through his hair angrily, _I should have been there to protect her, damn it!_

"You're forgetting something: Brennan and Hodgins are out of air," Zach told them as Booth turned and glared at the young protégée.

Great, you want to give up huh? This is Bones we're talking about and Hodgins!" Booth said angrily as Zach stared at him with wide eyes, "do you really think they didn't find a way to extend their air supply? Hell, they found a way to send us a message, ask us for help and you want to give up because of maths?"

~In Brennan's Car~

"Soda, ash, lithium reacts of high concentrations of carbondioxcide produces oxygen," Hodgins said as he poured the water into the container held between his hands, the chemical reaction producing the much needed oxygen.

Brennan and Hodgins both breathed in deeply before they began laughing at their adlibbing, which could save them by giving the others more time to figure out where they were.

"That gives us just long enough…" Brennan said as she climbed back into the front seat.

"Just long enough for what?" Hodgins asked as Brennan.

"My next idea which will kill us," Brennan said as she observed the steering wheel in front of her, "airbags."

"They aren't actually bags of air…" Hodgins said, thinking that maybe the lack of oxygen was making his fellow Jeffersonian worker loose her intellect.

"I'm not looking to extend our survival underground," Brennan said as she turned to Hodgins who was still sprawled in the back seat, "I'm looking to blow our way out of here."

"Using the explosives from the bags?" Hodgins asked.

Brennan nodded as she turned back to expecting the dash board.

"Well, that'll definitely kill us," Hodgins said with a nod.

_Well, at least she wasn't going dumb on me, _Hodgins thought to himself as Brennan continued to play with the various wires and parts which she had pulled out of the steering wheel.

"So we'll do nothing," Brennan replied.

Hodgins smiled as he grabbed Brennan's novel and ripped out one of the pages, handing it to Brennan.

"Anyone you want to say goodbye to?" Hodgins asks as Brennan just takes the offered page with a small nod and sad smile as she began to scribble down a goodbye.

_Let's hope that no one will need to see this, _Brennan thought as she tucked the folded paper away inside her pocket.

~Jeffersonian Medico Legal Lab~

"It's not a numerical alphabetical code or equation," Zach said quickly as he began to think of all the possible codes it could be.

"It's not GPS co-ordinates or indications of topography," Angela said, adding in her two cents.

"Great, then what is it?" Booth said as he rubbed his forehead with the palm of his hand in irritation.

"Can I make a suggestion?" Cam asked as all eyes turned to her, "see this is exactly why I was sent here. You guys are brilliant but you won't make intuitive leaps."

"You mean jump to conclusions?" Zach asked.

"That's exactly what I mean. This is a message from one of them to one of us," Cam explained, "specific focused. Who was it meant to get to?"

"Easy, Brennan cell to mine, right?" Booth said, "the message was for me. We have an understanding, we work together."

"We all work together, I'm her best friend," Angela said, "and Hodgins… and Hodgins…" Angela trailed off.

Booth stared at Angela, his head cocked to the side slightly.

_Looks like I'm not the only one is in distress…_Booth thought as he observed Angela who seemed to be on the verge of crying.

"She's right," Cam said to the others, "we should assume the message is from Hodgins, not from Brennan."

"Why?" Booth asked, confused.

"Because their buried alive," Cam stated matter-of-factly.

"And Hodgins is all about dirt…" Angela added.

"Great, the message is about dirt," Booth said with a slight hint of sarcasm, "but who's it to?"

"Angela," Zach said firmly, "Hodgins is all about dirt and Angela."

"But it's numbers Zach," Angela said with a quick motion of her hand towards the screen, "It's for you. Hodgins would have written me a line of poetry or something."

"Agent Booth," Vega said as he and Janine arrived, "Janine used all her contacts to get to me on the local news show. Now I explained that we need more time, and I asked him to call. I'm sorry but he's completely consistent."

Zach stood staring at the numbers before it clicked, "6, 7, and 16, Carbon, Nitrogen and Sulfur on the periodic table of elements. They are buried in coal rich soil."

Booth felt his heart lift at the news before plummeting once more, "you got to narrow it down, Zach."

"Keep going Zach," Angela said in encouragement as Zach typed away furiously at the computer.

"The mineral components in coal are all the same, it's the organic components that provide a unique fingerprint," Zach said, the computer showing a satellite image, "They're called macerals. They fluoresce at different levels. A reflectance of 1.4 is quite rare suggesting a high concentration of inertimite."

"Zach!" Booth said as he watched the screen as Zach began to zoom in on a specific area, "tell me what that means?"

"It means he knows where they are," Angela said.

"Zach?" Booth asked.

"I know where they are…" Zach said as all of them stood around and stared at the screen where Zach had pinpointed the location where their fellow friends were buried alive.

_Please be alright Bones, _Booth thought to himself, silently praying as he stared upon the place which Zach had zoomed up on in the satellite image, _please be alive._

~In Brennan's Car~

"Can this possibly work?" Hodgins asked as he eyed the contraption which Brennan had skillfully set up on the front dash board.

"I'm not really an explosives expert, but the dash might shape the charge enough to blow out the window shield," Brennan said as she fixed the last part to the windshield, "If we're less than four feet beneath the surface, this charge could blow us to freedom."

"And if we're buried more than three feet deep?" Hodgins inquired.

"Then the concussion will turn our brains to jelly," Brennan answered simply as Hodgins just rolled his eyes.

_Great, either we suffocate to death or have my brains turned to jelly, _Hodgins thought sarcastically, _this is turning out to be a great day…_

"Well then we can run for congress, so it's a win-win," Hodgins said, trying to lighten the mood in preparation for their upcoming stunt, making Brennan laugh in the process.

"We should go as far away from the explosion as possible," Brennan said as she turned to face Hodgins.

"I already am," Hodgins said as he extended out his hand to Brennan, "care to join me?"

_Oh dear god I hope this works…_Brennan thought as she accepted the hand and was pulled forward to the back seat.

~Quarry~

Cars began to pull up at the mining sight, a variety of police, fire trucks, ambulances and other vans which held reporters from different stations. The familiar black SUV skidded to a halt as Booth shot out of his seat and ran towards the edge of the hill, gazing downwards.

"Come on people. Okay, they've got to be here. Just look for anything, tire tracks, recent diggings, mounds, depressions, anything," Booth said his voice thick with superiority as the others began to scrambled about, searching.

~In Brennan's Car~

"Ready?" Brennan asked as she sat across from Hodgins, her left side against the upholstery of the back seat.

"Yeah," Hodgins said as he stuck out his hand, "Dr. Brennan, it's been a pleasure working with you."

Brennan ignored the hand entirely as she enveloped Hodgins within her arms with a hug, the two savoring the warmth which could very well be their last.

~Quarry~

Booth felt tears spring to his eyes as he looked down to the vast area below, no sign of anything.

_Please God, _Booth thought as he looked up momentarily, _please let her be alive, please let them both be alive…_

~In Brennan's Car~

Brennan held the trigger in her hand, as Hodgins placed his hand on the trigger too. The two looked at one another before silently conveying to push the button.

There was only one word which ran through either's head as they depressed the trigger, setting off the explosions.

_Angela…_

_Booth…_

~Quarry~

Booth saw the small plume of smoke rising from the ground at the bottom of the hill.

Hope and dread filled him at the same time, hope that they may be alive and dread that they may have been too late.

He began to sprint down the hill, gravel flying as he stumbled. He hit the bottom and began sprinting with all his heart towards where the smoke was still rising.

_Let her be alive, _Booth thought repeatedly, the sentence like a mantra to the rhythm of his feet against the ground, the smoke coming closer and closer with each bound he took.

He vaguely heard the others behind him as everyone began to head to the area where the smoke was coming from the ground.

Booth collapsed onto his knees as he began digging through the gravel, not caring as the stones caught under his nails and began to draw blood or the rocks which went up his sleeves as he dug further down.

Even as he was doing this, he whispered his four word mantra to himself.

"Let her be alive."

He continued to dig, feeling around with his hands.

"Let her be alive."

He felt the brush of a hand as he dug deeper.

"Let her be alive."

He grasped the hand and hauled upwards, pulling up the dirtied body.

"Let her be alive."

He stumbled back with the woman held safely in his arms.

The others are already there, digging away to find the other kidnapped member of their family.

"Get Hodgins!" Brennan yelled out from within Booth's embrace, her voice hoarse.

They successfully pulled him out and Angela immediately hunched over his form.

"Jack, come on!" she said as she held his face in her hands.

Hodgins smiled up at the woman whom he loved as he felt her press her lips to his, confirming that this really was reality.

"You're alive," Booth whispered as he buried his face into her hair, his arms tightening their hold around the woman.

"Booth…" Brennan said as she snuggled closer to the broad chest, clutching his shirt as she heard him whisper it to himself over and over again.

"I thought…" Booth said as he pulled her back cupping her face within his large hands, "I thought I had lost you…"

"You know me, I'd never give up without a fight," Brennan said with a weak smile.

"I know…it's just, when we ran out of time and it was taking us so long to figure out the code, I thought that we were just too late and," Booth said with a gulp as tears began to form in his eyes and stream down his face, "and I just though, what if I never see her again? It would be my fault for not being there for her."

"Shhh," Brennan said as he gently wiped away the tears with her thumbs, "it would not be your fault, ever. You know what I realized when I was stuck in that car for 12 hours?"

Booth just gazed at her face, not saying anything so Brennan took this as her que to continue.

"I realized that the only person whom I was wishing I could see again, was the man whose embrace I am in right now," Brennan said as Booth had a slight look of shock on his face.

"Wha-?" Booth said, slightly stunned at Brennan's open statement of affection. This was the first time he had seen her so open, so loving, so honest.

"And I don't want you to blame yourself for anything that has happened," Brennan continued, "because I'm safe now, Hodgins is safe now, I know that nothing can get me when I'm between these arms."

Booth smiled slightly, as Brennan returned the feeble grin.

He leant forward and rested his forehead against hers, the two just staring into one another's eyes, uncaring to the rest of the world.

Booth slowly pressed his lips against hers gently, not wanting to startle her or force her. As soon as their lips touched and he felt her respond did he attack with force, kissing her passionately with all of the emotions he had been made to feel these past 12 hours.

When she replied with equal force, Brennan realized that her feelings for her FBI partner which was friendship had always been border lined on sexual attraction.

Brennan, excepting of her feelings for Booth deepened the kiss as she let go of his shirt and wound her arms around his neck and locked them in place.

Booth, feeling Brennan do this let one hand fall to her waist, pulling her closer to him, the other hand running through her dusted hair.

Unknown to them, Cam, Angela, and Zach stood off to the side lines, watching their passionate display along with many others, Hodgins being treated by a paramedic at the top of the gravel hill.

"Told you they'd eventually just end up sucking each other's face off," Angela said as Cam nodded in agreement.

"They were bound to get together sometime," Cam said as she looked on, happy that Seeley was with the woman he desired, "the rest of us knew it before they did themselves."

"Wait…" Zach said, thoroughly confused, "so Dr. Brennan actually likes Agent Booth?"

"Yes Zach," Angela said, "didn't you even notice the tension between the two?"

"No," Zach replied, "I was staying focused on my work and being a thorough anthropologist and dedicating all my time and effort into reading people's bones."

"Oh Zach," Angela said as she ruffled his hair playfully as the confused expression continued to linger on his features, "just you never mind!"

Cam just smiled before walked back up to the top of the hill, where no doubt she would be swarmed by reporters who were denied access to the gravel crater.

Booth and Brennan broke away, lips swollen and panting softly.

"I think that time locked in that car has muddled your brains Bones," Booth said with a cheeky grin, "You've never been so passionate before."

Brennan just smiled before snuggling into Booth's chest once more and whispering, "Maybe it's for the better."

"Yes, a lot better," Booth replied as he placed a kiss on top her head, his arms secure around her waist as she sat between his bent legs, forming a sort of barrier around the famous anthropologist, the two lost in their own little world.

* * *

**YAY! They finally got together...even if it is only in my fic... :(**

**I really wish they would both just admit their feelings for one another and just go out already! GRRRR! STUPID WRITERS WHO KEEP LEAVING US HANGING WITH THEIR RELATIONSHIP! EVEN THOUGH THERE ARE SO MANY EPISODES WHERE IT WOULD HAVE BEEN PERFECT FOR THEM TO GET TOGETHER BUT NOOOOOOOO, THEY JUST KEEP PLAYING IT OUT...**

****cough cough****

**Sorry, kinda pissed at that fact but I still love 'em anyway... **

**REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME!**


End file.
